Silat Heroes Adventure
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Ginga dan Gumball ketemuan di sebuah perguruan silat, dan semua berubah ketika sebuah organisasi mengacau di kehidupan silat mereka untuk merebut sebuah buku silat sakti. Berhasilkah Ginga dan Gumball melindungi buku silat sakti itu? Parody to Jagoan Silat.
1. A Silat course

**Jadi ini fanfiction crossover pertamaku yang berbahasa Indonesia. Kenapa? Karena ini cerita tentang silat, semuanya! Kali ini, Ginga ama Gumball ketemuan di perguruan silat yang sama. Masing-masing penjahat dari dua kartun, bakalan jadi antagonis di sini. Jadi… selamat menikmati!**

**Chapter 1- A Silat Course**

"Hup, yaaak!" Ginga sedang bertarung bela diri dengan temannya, Kenta. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Ginga!" seru Kenta. "Kamu sepadan juga, Kenta!" seru Ginga.

"Jurus pemanah memanah kuda!" seru Kenta melayangkan jurus andalannya. Akan tetapi, serangan dahsyat itu ditahan Ginga dengan begitu mudahnya. "Pertarungan dan jurus yang bagus, Kenta! Tapi sekarang giliran ane!" seru Ginga. "Gi-giliranmu?" Kenta menjadi gugup.

"Jurus kuda terbang menyerang pemanah balik!" Ginga dengan sigap menendang Kenta dengan halus. Kenta pun keluar, kalah. "Pemenangnya adalah, Ginga Hagane!" seru Guru besar silat.

"Selanjutnya, Ginga akan bertarung melawan Juara Silat Legenda Elmore, Gumball Watterson!" seru Guru Besar lagi. "Haah, Gumball ikutan silat di sini?!" seru Kenta.

"Iya, Kenta. Dia jadi pemenang lomba silat Legendaris Elmore!" kata Chris. "Wuih, dia jadi hebat, lho." Tambah Benkei pula.

Sesosok kucing berumur 12 tahun muncul dari balik para murid. "Hai, Ginga. Nggak nyangka kamu jadi lawanku di sini!" kata Gumball. "Mohon kerjasamanya, Gumball." Ginga berkata. "Siap, Ginga-san." Jawab Gumball antusias.

Mereka mengeluarkan jurus silat mereka. Ternyata Ginga maupun Gumball sama-sama kuat! Berkali-kali mereka berdua, Ginga maupun Gumball, jatuh berkali-kali, sampai waktunya habis dan skor mereka seri.

"Seri, ternyata mereka sama-sama kuat!" kata Guru Besar. "Terimakasih untuk pertarungannya, Gumball! Hahaha!" seru Ginga. "Ternyata kamu kuat juga ya, Ginga." Kata Gumball sambil tersenyum.

Suatu hari, di gudang, Ginga kebagian bersihin gudang. "Halah, aku kan bukan pembantu!" kata Ginga sewot. Tiba-tiba, kakinya terantuk sebuah buku. "Siapa yang naroh buku di sini, bikin hampir jatuh aja!" kata Ginga tambah kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja kekesalannya hilang ketika dia menemukan sebuah tulisan: Jagalah buku ini dari tangan-tangan orang jahat. "Apaan, nih?" Ginga bertanya-tanya. "Tolooooong!" seru Kenta tiba-tiba. "Ada apa, Kenta?" tanya Ginga. "Ada kelompok preman, pake baju item-item nyerang kita!" kata Kenta.

"Guru besar, cepat katakan dimana buku itu, atau kami hancurkan nih organisasi silat!" kata seorang preman, badannya kekar dan tegap. "Bodot, kami tidak menyimpan buku itu, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini!" kata Guru Besar.

"Ada apa, sih?" Ginga datang bersama Kenta dan Gumball. "Buku itu! Anak kecil, berikan buku itu, atau kamu akan merasakan akibatnya!" kata Bodot. "Gumball, siapa sih, nih orang? Baru ketemu udah sikap kasar." Kata Ginga. "Aku juga nggak tahu, tapi dilihat dari sifat dan mukanya dia bukan orang baik." Kata Gumball. "Nggak, nggak bakalan!" tolak Ginga. "Berikan buku itu, kalau tidak kupukul kamu!" kata Bodot.

Ginga tidak bisa menghindar, Gumball tidak bisa melindungi. Ginga keburu ketonjok di muka, dan rasanya sakit bukan main. "Ginga, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gumball. "Sakit!" kata Ginga.

"Mau dipukul lagi? Kalau nggak, siniin bukunya!" seru Bodot. "Nggak! Pak Bodot ini orang jahat!" kata Ginga. "Oh, begitu? Tak pukul lagi!" seru Bodot bersiap melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi sebelum tinjunya mengenai muka Ginga, tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melayang ke arah tangan Bodot.

"Bodot, sebaiknya kamu berhenti menyakiti orang!" seru orang itu. "Itu siapa?" tanya Ginga. "Dia… Penny!" seru Gumball, kaget mendengar orang yang disukainya, melawan penjahat berparas preman. "Penny Fitzgerald! Jangan ikut campur kamu! Gara-gara bapak kamu aku jadi seperti ini!" kata Bodot berapi-api. "Gara-gara kamu juga, bapakku mati sia-sia!" kata Penny tak kalah marahnya. "Awas kamu, ya!" Bodot berkata dengan marah.

(Maaf, ya. Di sini, Bapak Fitzgerald udah mati)

"Ginga, lari dan simpan buku itu. Aku akan hadapi si preman macam Fir'aun ini!" Penny memasang ancang-ancang. "Tapi kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ginga. "Aku bisa menghada-pinya, kok! Cepetan lari!" kata Penny memberi isyarat untuk lari. "Baiklah!" kata Ginga.

"Kacang nggak tahu diri, mana bisa menang ngelawan Bodot si Pesilat kekar!" kata Bodot. "Heh, begini-begini aku juga jago silat! Emang laki-laki doang yang bisa, heh?" seru Penny. "Coba saja! Jurus Preman Menghancurkan Kacang!" seru Bodot. Namun, Penny jauh lebih pintar dibanding si Bodot. Dia dengan sigap menghindar, menyebabkan Bodot memukul pagar kawat. "Adauuw! Sakiit!" serunya.

"Makanya, jangan belagu, Bodot! Giliran gue sekarang!" kata Penny memasang ancang-ancang melayangkan jurusnya. "Waduh!" kata Bodot. "Jurus Badak nyeruduk Preman yang lagi pesta minuman keras!" kata Penny. Dia sukses menonjok Bodot di perut, dan Bodot mengaduh kesakitan. "Mundur, mundur!" kata Bodot.

Ginga dan Gumball datang keluar menyaksikan kemenangan Penny. "Kamu hebat juga, ya." Kata Ginga. "Alah, biasa aja kok. Lagian dia harus membalas perbuatannya karena dia membunuh bapakku." Penny mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Kok mereka ribut mengincar buku itu?" tanya Ginga. "Begini ceritanya, ayo masuk ke dalam!" kata Guru Besar.

**Di Tempat Lain**

"Gimana sih Bodot! Masa kamu kalah ama kacang, perempuan lagi!" kata seseorang, tak lain adalah Pluto. "Tenang aja Pluto, kita bisa rebut buku itu lain kali." Kata Miss Simian, guru Gumball yang bertabiat buruk. "Betul Miss Simian, kamu emang asistenku yang handal!" Pluto tersenyum.

**Sebenarnya, buku apakah itu? Kenapa pasukan Pluto mengincarnya? Minna, ini baru permulaan. Nanti, semua akan dibuka di Chapter 2.**

**Trailer Chapter 2: Truths are Revealed**

_**Flashback**_

"**Jangan lari kamu, Fitzgerald!" seru Bodot, mengejar Bapak Fitzgerald, tak lain adalah ayah Penny. "Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan buku silat sakti ini, Pluto!" kata Bapak Fitzgerald dalam hati.**


	2. Truths are Revealed

**Nah, setelah keributan pertama dengan Bodot, semua kebenaran akan terungkap di bab ini. Sebenarnya kenapa Bodot dan anak buahnya mengincar buku silat sakti itu? Well, jawabannya di sini, semuanya.**

**Chapter 2-Truths are Revealed**

Di gedung Silat Adil Besar, Ginga dan murid lainnya berkumpul. "Guru besar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai mereka begitu sengit menginginkan buku itu?" tanya Ginga. "Mereka adalah Black Silat Men, pesilat hitam yang menggunakan silat untuk hal yang tidak baik." Kata Guru Besar dengan serius, "Hah, ternyata masih ada juga yang menggunakan silat untuk tujuan seperti itu." Kata Kenta.

"Untuk membuat mereka berjaya di dunia, mereka ingin merebut buku silat sakti itu dan menguasai jurus-jurus di dalamnya, tapi ada orang yang berhasil mencegah usaha mereka dengan membawa buku itu, tak lain dia adalah ayahku." lanjut Penny. "Hah, Bapak Fitzgerald membawa buku itu?" tanya Chris. "Iya, Ayah berhasil lari untuk berapa saat, tapi sayang, dia terbunuh sia-sia." kata Penny lagi.

_**Flashback**_

"Jangan lari kamu, Fitzgerald!" seru Bodot, mengejar Bapak Fitzgerald, tak lain adalah ayah Penny. "Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan buku silat sakti ini, Pluto!" kata Bapak Fitzgerald dalam hati. Namun, salah satu anak buah Bodot berhasil menangkap tangan Bapak Fitzgerald. "Dapat! AU!" seru anak buah itu, ketika Bapak Fitzgerald memukulnya di bagian muka.

"Rasain! Hah!" seru Bapak Fitzgerald, kaget melihat Bodot sudah ada di depannya. Namun dia dengan cepat menepis serangan Bodot dan memukulnya di bagian muka. Jadilah bekas luka yang Bodot miliki sampai sekarang. Bodot menjadi dendam, dan menonjoknya di bagian muka.

Dengan panik, Penny menghampiri ayahnya yang terpapar pingsan, dan segera menendang Bodot di bagian rusuk. "Mundur, mundur!" kata Bodot pada anak-anak buahnya. "Bangun, ayah! Ayah nggak apa-apa?" kata Penny panik, mengguncang badan ayahnya. "Berikan buku ini pada Guru Besar di Silat Adil Besar, di dekat sini. Kamu harus belajar silat di sana. Di sana ada teman-temanmu. Mintalah teman-temanmu untuk mengalahkan Bodot dan Pluto, juga Miss Simian!" kata Bapak Fitzgerald sebelum dia menutup mata selama-lamanya.

Sambil menangis, Penny menuju ke gedung Silat Adil Besar. Dia bertemu Gumball, Darwin, Chris dan Benkei.

_**Flashback End**_

"Jadi kejadian itu terjadi sebelum aku dan Kenta belajar di sini?" tanya Ginga. "Ya, betul. Kejadian itu terjadi sebelum kamu berguru di sini, Ginga." jawab Penny. Kenta mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, setelah mereka tahu kalau buku itu ada di sini, mereka menyerang kita berkali-kali. Untung Darwin dan aku bisa dengan sigap mengalahkan mereka." kata Gumball. "Maafkan aku, karena aku yang membuat mereka tahu." kata Ginga. "Tenang, Ginga. Bukan salahmu, kok." kata Penny. "Dan sebenarnya, kalau Bodot bukan bos mereka, siapa bos mereka, dong?" tanya Chris.

"Ini hal yang mengejutkan buat kalian. Bos mereka adalah Pluto, sang pembangkit Nemesis dan Miss Simian, guru kita!" kata Penny. "HAH? MISS SIMIAN DAN PLUTO ADALAH BOS MEREKA?!" semua kaget. "Aneh sekali, bukannya Pluto udah mati?" tanya Kenta. "Entah kenapa, lah. Dan aku nggak percaya kalau Miss Simian jadi bos Black Silat Men…" kata Darwin.

"Ternyata para penjahat dari dunia kartun-kartun kita mulai menunjukkan rasa-rasa pemberontakan mereka, ya." Kata Ginga. "Ini nggak boleh dibiarin. Kita harus melindungi Buku Silat Sakti itu, dan kita mesti mengalahkan Black Silat Men organization!" kata Penny berapi-api. "Aku setuju, Penny! Kita mesti melindungi Buku Silat Sakti itu dari tangan orang-orang jahat!" kata Chris.

"Petualangan kita baru akan dimulai, teman-teman. Kita harus melindungi buku itu!" kata Ginga. "HORAAAA!" seru mereka semua.

**Nah, break bentar, ya. Petualangan mereka baru akan dimulai!**

**Trailer Chapter 3- Runaway to Depok**

"**Kalian harus lari ke Depok, bawa buku itu, dan jaga dari orang-orang jahat!" pesan Guru Besar. "Siap, Guru Besar!" kata Ginga, Gumball, Benkei, Chris, Darwin dan Penny.**

"**Buku Silat Sakti itu pasti ada di mereka…" kata seseorang berambut jabrik.**


	3. Runaway to Depok

**Setelah menemukan kebenaran tentang buku itu, para murid Silat Adil Besar siap untuk melindungi buku itu dari jatuh ke tangan orang jahat! Tapi, berbagai musuh mulai muncul dari berbagai penjuru, dan mereka harus lari untuk melindungi buku itu. Itulah plot cerita ini, dan nikmatilah chapter terbaru SILAT HEROES ADVENTURE!**

**Chapter 3- Runaway to Depok**

Para musuh sudah menuju ke Jakarta, dimana markas Silat Adil Besar berada. " Siap-siap, semuanya. Kita akan merebut buku itu untuk menguasai dunia!" seru seorang pria berambut warna pelangi.

Mereka dengan ancang-ancang bersiap untuk menyerang markas. Untunglah, Ginga punya insting yang kuat, jadi begitu dia mendengar langkah kaki, dia langsung berkata, "Semuanya, musuh datang! Mereka akan menyerang markas kita!" kata Ginga.

"Semuanya, bersiap-siap untuk mempertahankan benteng kita!" kata Gumball. Kenta, Darwin, Penny, Chris, Benkei dan Bobert bersiap-siap. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, musuh yang tak lain adalah Manusia Silat Pelangi menyerang markas.

"Jurus pemanah memanah manusia!" seru Kenta. Namun, sejak dia masih pemula, Kenta gagal total, saat salah satu pesilat Manusia Silat Pelangi menonjok dia di paha. Baru saat dia akan dipukul, Darwin segera bertindak dengan melompat ke arah musuh dan dia menepis tangan musuh. "Jurus hiu menggigit manusia pelangi!" seru Darwin. Dia melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah muka musuh.

Yang lain tak mau kalah dan segera melayangkan jurus andalan mereka. "Jurus Angin Pegasus meniup Pelangi!" seru Ginga. "Jurus Api Naga membakar Pelangi!" seru Gumball. "Jurus Hantu Orion memakan Pelangi!" tambah Chris. "Jurus Badak menyundul Pelangi!" tambah Penny. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! Jurus Banteng menyeruduk Pelangi Rusak!" seru Benkei tak mau kalah. "Jurus Pemanah memanah Manusia Pelangi!" seru Kenta.

Mereka segera menendang, menonjok dan mengalahkan musuh mereka dengan mudah. "Kabur, semua! Ingat kata kami kalau kami pasti akan mengambil buku itu!" kata ketua mereka, Bang Harif.

"Belum sempat kita mikirin rencana udah dapet musuh nggak tahu diri." iata Penny mengusap peluhnya. "Iya, gimana nanti kalau musuh-musuh udah pada muncul?" kata Kenta. "Tenang, semua. Kita mesti lari ke mana, gitu. Kita harus melindungi buku ini sebelum lebih banyak musuh bermunculan!" kata Ginga. "Tapi kita mesti lapor Guru Besar dulu!" kata Gumball. "Aku sudah tahu kalian harus lari ke mana." Kata Guru Besar yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bilang sama kami Guru. Kami harus pergi kemana?" tanya Darwin. "Kalian harus lari ke Depok, dimana tidak ada musuh di sana." Kata Guru Besar. "Tidak ada musuh, beres!" kata Ginga.

"Kalian harus lari ke Depok, bawa buku itu, dan jaga dari orang-orang jahat!" pesan Guru Besar. "Siap, Guru Besar!" kata Ginga, Gumball, Kenta, Bobert, Benkei, Chris, Darwin dan Penny.

**Di Depok**

"Buku Silat Sakti itu pasti ada di mereka…" kata seseorang berambut jabrik.

Kedelapan jagoan silat itu memulai perjalanan mereka, dan mereka tidak tahu kalau masih ada satu musuh di Depok…

"Huh, musuh-musuh itu tidak tahu kalau kita OTW to Depok dan mereka masih di Jakarta!" kata Darwin sambil tertawa. "Jangan senang dulu, Darwin. Mungkin saja di sana masih ada musuh…" kata Chris. "Ya, aku cuma bercanda, kok!" kata Darwin sambil nyengir.

Dan kenyataannya memang benar.

"Jadi ini Depok?" tanya Kenta. "Iya, dibanding Jakarta alamnya jauh lebih asoy, boy…" kata Benkei. "Gimana kitabnya, Ginga?" tanya Gumball. "Aku simpan dalem jas silat." kata Ginga. "Okelah kalo begitu!" kata Gumball.

SRAK!

"Apaan itu?" tanya Penny dalam hati. "Ada apa, Penny?" tanya Gumball. "Aku mendengar sesuatu!" kata Penny. "Mungkin saja itu…" kata Chris. "CHRIS, AWAS!" Penny dengan tiba-tiba menonjok seseorang di mukanya, yang hendak melayang ke arah Chris.

"Sialan, kita ketahuan!" seru Boris, bos Jabrik Silat. "Kalian mau ngincar Buku Silat Sakti itu, kan? Ayo cepat, kalian ngaku!" kata Darwin. "Emang betul, ikan SuckerDarwin!" kata Boris ketawa lepas. "Awas, ya! Jurus Hiu menelan ABG Rambut jabrik!" seru Darwin marah.

Boris ditonjok di rusuk dan rasanya sakit bukan main. "Arrrrggh! Ikan nggak tahu diri! Semuanya, serang dia!" seru Boris. "Awas, Darwin!" seru Penny, menonjok salah satu anak buah Boris yang akan menonjok mukanya Darwin.

"Jurus Banteng Menyeruduk Mahasiswa Tawuran!" seru Benkei. Dia menyeruduk semua anak buah Boris dengan mudah. "Gumball, awas! Dia datang!" seru Ginga, menepis serangan Boris yang akan memukul Gumball di punggungnya. "Curang, main belakang aje elu! Jurus Naga menyerang orang yang main belakang!" kata Gumball, menendang Boris di bagian rusuk.

"Mundur, mundur!" kata Boris, melompat sangat tinggi bersama anak buahnya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata masih ada musuh di Depok!" kata Penny, menepuk keningnya. "Iya, dimana-mana kagak aman, tau!" kata Kenta. "Aku curiga, jangan-jangan musuh yang selama ini menyerang kita diperintah Pluto dan juga Miss Simian." Kata Chris. "Dugaan itu bisa benar bisa salah. Kita mesti menyamar habis ini, untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Ginga.

Dan memang benar, Jabrik Silat melaporkan perihal pertarungan mereka pada Miss Simian dan Pluto. "Jadi mereka ada di Depok, ya? Bagus. Nanti kita serang Kota Depok!" kata Pluto.

**Nah, mereka mulai senang-senang di chapter berikutnya.**

**Trailer Chapter 4- Happy in Mall**

"**Haha, kita melupakan masalah buku, lah yaaw!" kata Benkei ketika di Mall ITC Depok. "Karaokean yuk!" Penny menunjuk UCool. "Ide bagus, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" kata Ginga.**


	4. Happy in Mall

**Nah, setelah ada satu musuh di Depok, mereka harus menyamar, gitu. Jadi, semua kesusahan dan kecapekan akan break dulu di Chapter ini. Menurutku, inilah Chapter paling asoy, geboy dan paling asyik dari semua chapter!**

**Chapter 4-Happy In Mall**

"Supaya kita tetap bisa menjaga keberadaan kita dari musuh, kita seneng-seneng dulu yok! Sekalian menjaga Buku Silat Sakti itu." kata Benkei. "Hadeeh, bilang aja kamu mau makan! Dasar rakus!" sindir Gumball.

"Okelah, aku rasa itu ide yang cukup bagus. Kita bisa senang-senang sekalian melindungi Buku Silat Sakti itu." kata Ginga mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tuh, ada mall terdekat!" kata Ginga. "Mall?! Asik, udah nggak sabar pingin makan!" kata Benkei. "Huu, dasar tukang makan!" kata Chris. "Yaudah, lagian aku juga nggak sabar pingin makan!" kata Darwin.

"Ayo cabuuut!" seru mereka lantang. Di Mall ITC Depok, mereka sibuk belanja. Orang-orang sampai bingung, kok ada kucing hidup, ikan hidup di darat, robot, sama kacang ya?

"Aku lelah habis belanja, makan yuk!" kata Bobert. "Eittttt….. Kamu kan robot, mana bisa makan?" tanya Benkei. "Iya juga, ya." Kata Bobert depresi. "Tenang aja Bobert, kamu bisa beli DVD bajakan!" kata Gumball menunjuk ke arah pendagang DVD bajakan yang lalu-lalang.

"Mau makan dimana, nih?" tanya Ginga. "Kayaknya sih… Di sana aja, yuk!" Gumball menunjuk ke arah KFC. "Widih, ide bagus tuh Gumball! Ayo makan yuk, semua!" kata Penny yang perutnya udah keroncongan.

Semuanya udah pada nggak sabar. Mereka berlari superkencang, tidak peduli orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Terutama Benkei yang badannya gendut, dia lari kencang banget, tapi kalah ama teman-temannya. "Woi, teman-teman! Tungguin dong!" kata Benkei, ngos-ngosan.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh badan gendut-gendut!" kata Bobert. Kenta yang paling pertama menuju ke meja KFC. Disusul Gumball, Ginga, Darwin, Bobert, Chris, Penny dan Benkei. Semua ngos-ngosan.

"Mau diorderin apa, aku lagi banyak uang!" kata Darwin. "Paket untuk delapan orang, ye!" Benkei nyelonong aja. "Hadeeh, itu harganya mahal! Tapi masih cukup, lah." kata Darwin.

Selesai bayar, saking lapernya mereka makan dengan rakus. Benkei sampai memakan seluruh nasi dan ayamnya dengan rakus. "Huu, kalo soal makan mah kamu jago, Benkei!" kata Kenta. "Biarin, aku lagi laper, nih!" kata Benkei. Saat dia hendak menelan ayamnya, dia merasa ada yang keras dan memuntahkannya ke arah Penny*. "Benkei, apa-apaan sih! Jorok tahu!" Penny ngomel-ngomel. "Hahaha!" semua sontak tertawa melihat kelakuan Penny.

Mereka keluar dengan perut kenyang. "Kita mau ngapain, nih!" kata Ginga. "Tuh, ada toko mainan, Ester dan Hizkia, jual Beyblade!" kata Kenta. "Kita kan udah punya, beliin buat mereka aja!" kata Benkei, menunjuk para Amazing World of Gumball Characters.

"Mbak, kami beli Beyblade-nya harga borongan!" kata Kenta langsung. "Nih, buat kalian!" kata Chris. "Horeeee!" Gumball, Darwin, Bobert, dan Penny bersorak gembira meskipun beyblade itu KW alias palsu! Gumball dapat Fang Leone, Darwin dapet Basalt Horogium, Bobert dapat Hell Kerbecs, Penny dapet Scythe Kronos. Mereka juga beli Bey Stadium.

"Haha, kita melupakan masalah buku, lah yaaw!" kata Benkei ketika sedang di Mall ITC Depok. "Karaokean yuk!" Penny menunjuk UCool. "Ide bagus, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" kata Ginga.

Mereka sibuk membuat album sendiri. Saat mendengar CD-nya Benkei, semua keberisikan. Ini artis apa artis, nih? Mereka bener-bener menikmati saat-saat happy mereka. Mereka sejenak melupakan masalah Buku Silat Sakti itu.

"Buku silat saktinya gimana, Ginga?" tanya Gumball. "Aman, kok!" kata Ginga. "Baguslah… Tapi aku yakin, kelompok silat yang menyerang kita itu utusan Pluto dan Miss Simian!" kata Penny, memasang wajah khawatir sekaligus waswas. "Hal itu nggak bakalan terjadi, Penny. Tenang saja!" kata Darwin.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" kata Ginga. "Hah, kenapa? Kita kan masih asyik di sini." Kata Chris. "Bisa saja musuh mengintai dari belakang." kata Darwin.

"AWAS, DARWIN!" spontan Penny berteriak, menjaga manekuin yang akan jatuh ke arah Darwin. "Ke-kenapa? Orang cuma manekuin doang!" kata Darwin. "Ada yang melakukan ini dengan sengaja!" kata Penny. "Instingmu kuat juga, cewek kacang." kata Jerry, yang melakukan hal tersebut. "Bilang hal yang sebenarnya! Kalian pasti mau mengincar buku silat sakti itu, kan?!" kata Chris. "Benar. Para OB Silat Boys, berkumpul!" seru Jerry. OB yang bekerja di Mall ITC Depok, menyerang mereka.

"Gawat, mereka pasti utusan Black Silat Men!" kata Ginga. Tiba-tiba, salah satu OB Silat Boys menangkap tangannya, dan menyeruakkan tangannya masuk ke jas silat Ginga. "Gak sopan, ye! Jurus Kuda Pegasus menendang Orang enggak sopan!" kata Ginga, menendang dan memukul orang itu.

"Mundur, semuanya! Biar aku yang tangani! Jurus Naga menyerang OB Jahat!" seru Gumball, dalam satu pukulan, semua OB berhasil dikalahkan.

"Kabur, semua!" seru Ginga, mengajak mereka keluar Mal. Mereka beranjak keluar dari Mal, sedang malnya berantakan lantaran dijadikan tempat bertarung silat.

**Di tempat lain**

"Siap-siap semua, kita akan bersiap untuk menyerang Depok!" kata Miss Simian. "HORAAA!" seru semua grup silat yang ingin mengincar Buku Silat Sakti itu.

**Jadi, tanpa sepengetahuan para murid jago Silat Adil Besar, para musuh sudah akan menyerang Depok, dan mereka harus bersiap-siap…**

**Trailer Chapter 5- Depok has been attacked**

"**Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Gumball?!" kata Ginga. "Entahlah, Ginga! Darimana mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kita?!" kata Gumball.**


	5. Depok has been attacked

**Setelah mendapatkan sudden attack dari OB Silat Boys, para murid-murid jago Silat Adil Besar bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi sepertinya, bahaya akan dimulai dari chapter ini.**

**Chapter 5- Depok has been attacked**

Di perjalanan pulang, Ginga dkk bingung bagaimana caranya mereka pulang. "Gimana kita pulang, nih?" tanya Gumball. "Kita jalan kaki aja, biar sehat!" kata Chris. "Deeeh, kita? Eloe aja kali!" kata Benkei. "Bilang aja kamu males!" kata Penny, sekalian menyindir Benkei. "Gimana kalo kita naik taksi? Biar si Darwin yang bayar." kata Kenta ngasal. Matanya mengerjap lucu ke arah Darwin. "Naik taksi dari Depok ke Jakarta? Ngawur kamu! Uangku habis gara-gara Benkei." kata Darwin. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik truk gandeng itu?" kata Bobert. "Iya, itu satu-satunya kendaraan gratis!" kata Ginga.

"Ayolaaah…" kata semuanya. Semua asal naik ke truk gandeng, dan Bobert jadi sopirnya. "Bobert, semoga kamu kuat ke Jakarta, ya!" panggil Gumball. "Okelah, Gumball!" kata Bobert.

Saat OTW ke Jakarta, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar keributan. "Mana para murid Silat Adil Besar, hah?" kata seseorang, badannya kekar, tak lain adalah Bodot. "Saya nggak tahu siapa mereka, pak!" kata orang yang dipalak Bodot. "Jangan bercanda, yeh! Elo mantan pelajar di sana, kan?!" kata Bodot. "Nggak, bukan!" kata orang itu.

"Itu bukannya si Parman?" tanya Gumball. "Parman? Siapa sih, Parman itu?" tanya Ginga. "Parman mantan pelajar silat di Silat Adil Besar. Dia keluar setelah Bobert mengalahkannya." kata Darwin. "Ketemu kalian!" seru Hadi, salah satu ketua utusan Pluto dan Miss Simian. "Gedubrak. Mereka menemukan kita." kata Benkei. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Gumball?!" kata Ginga. "Entahlah, Ginga! Darimana mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kita?!" kata Gumball. "Bobert, lebih cepat!" panggil Chris.

Mobil melaju kencang. Kendaraan lalu-lalang sampai tertabrak. Mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan Kota Depok.

Dengan ngos-ngosan, mereka sampai di Jakarta. "Kalian sudah kembali? Ada apa?" tanya Guru Besar. "Itu guru… kami dikejar-kejar salah satu utusan Pluto dan Miss Simian…" kata Ginga. "Apa? Mereka sudah menyerang Kota Depok?!" tanya Guru. "Iya, mereka pasti tahu kalau kita udah ada di Jakarta!" kata Gumball ngos-ngosan.

"Gawat kalau begini. Mereka bisa ngamuk kalau tahu mereka udah dibohongin." kata Guru Besar. "Kita mesti menyimpan buku ini di mana, gitu." kata Ginga. "Simpan dimana-mana kan kagak aman!" kata Gumball.

"Gawat, musuh datang dari arah barat!" seru Penny. "Apa?! Musuh datang dari arah barat?! Jaga-jaga, semuanya!" kata Gumball.

"Siapa kalian, hah? Main masuk aja!" seru Ginga. Ternyata, pemimpin musuh adalah cewek. "Ahahahaha! Serahkan dulu Buku Silat Sakti-nya! Kami pasti nggak bakalan asal masuk!" kata Mila, sang pemimpin grup silat Monkey Girls.

"Nggak bakalan! Kami tidak menyimpan buku itu!" kata Kenta. "Oh, kalian berani sama kami, pesilat cewek terkuat di muka bumi? Serang mereka!" seru Mila. "Kami nggak bakal kalah sama monyet-monyet cewek kayak kalian!" seru Gumball. Dia langsung menyerang dengan menonjok rusuk anak buah Monkey Girls.

"Semua, ayo kita contoh Gumball, melawan musuh! Jurus Kuda Pegasus Melawan Monyet!" seru Ginga. "Jurus Hiu menelan Monyet!" seru Darwin. "Jurus Hantu Orion Melawan Monyet!" tambah Chris. "Jurus Singa melawan Monyet!" seru Bobert. "Jurus Pemanah memanah monyet!" seru Kenta. "Jurus Badak menyerang monyet!" tambah Penny. "Bubububububull! Jurus Banteng menyeruduk monyet yang mencuri buah buat arisan!" kata Benkei.

Mereka dengan sontak memukul dan menendang para Monkey Girls. Para Monkey Girls terbang ke arah pagar kawat. Dan mereka menirukan suara monyet kesakitan. Semuanya sontak tertawa. "Hahahaha! Rasain, makanya jadi cewek jangan belagu!" kata semuanya.

Lalu, Guru Besar tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan, "Kekhawatiran kita ternyata benar, anak-anak asuhku. Pluto dan anak buahnya menyerang Kota Depok, dan membuat kehancuran di sana. Kali ini, mereka akan menyerang Jakarta untuk mendapatkan buku itu!" kata Guru Besar.

"Oh, tidak. Kekhawatiran kita benar-benar terjadi." kata Kenta. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jakarta hancur. Ini seperti kampung halamanku sendiri… dan teman-teman, kita harus menyelamatkan rakyat Jakarta!" kata Ginga. "Betul, Ginga! Sekalian menghabisi Black Silat Men!" kata Gumball. "Aku ikut!" seru Chris, Benkei, Darwin dan Bobert bersamaan. "Dengar, teman-teman. Sekarang adalah saatnya misi terbesar kita. Habisi Black Silat Men, selamatkan dunia dan juga Jakarta." kata Penny dengan serius.

"HORAAAA!" seru mereka semua.

**Teror silat akan dimulai, semuanya. Mereka akan menghadapi musuh terbesar mereka di Chapter selanjutnya!**

**Trailer Chapter 6: The Silat Terror has Begun**

"**Sial, ini nggak ada habis-habisnya!" seru Ginga. "Kita nggak ada pilihan lain! Kita mesti buka tuh buku!" kata Gumball. "Tapi kalau dibuka, buku ini bakal menghilang!" kata Penny. "Kalian, bukalah buku itu!" kata Benkei.**


	6. The Terror of Silat has begun

**Gimana nih, teror akan dimulai dari chapter ini…**

**Chapter 6-The terror of Silat had begun**

"Oke, jadi kita sukses menyembunyikan Buku Silat Sakti ini. Tapi, musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja!" kata Gumball. "Gawat, semuanya! Kota Depok mendapatkan teror dari musuh, dan terjadi kehancuran besar di sana!" kata Chris.

"Apa, Depok hancur?! Berarti musuh sudah akan menyerang ke sini!" kata Ginga. "Musuh sedang berbondong-bondong ke Jakarta. Kita harus menghentikan mereka sebelum terjadi kejadian yang sama!" kata Benkei. "Oke, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita!" seru Darwin.

Para jagoan segera menuju ke TKP. Saat itu, banyak pasukan musuh menyerang Jakarta. Pasar berantakan, para pedagang lari terbirit-birit, dan Pluto dan Miss Simian tertawa lepas. "Hahaha! Para Murid Adil Silat Besar, tunjukkan diri kalian, jangan jadi pengecut!" kata Miss Simian.

Para Murid Adil Silat Besar tiba di TKP, Pasar Tumpah yang berantakan. "Musuh sudah di depan mata, semuanya!" kata Penny. "Tunggu, kita cuma berdelapan mau melawan musuh sebanyak itu?" kata Benkei. "Busyet, pasukannya banyak bener!" kata Darwin, gugup. "Kita nggak mungkin bisa menghadapinya, kita mesti sembunyi dulu di sini!" kata Chris.

Lalu, Pluto memalak salah satu pedagang kaki lima. "Mana Murid Silat Adil Besar, hah?!" dia memalak. "A-ampun mas, saya nggak tahu…" kata mas-mas malang itu. "Jangan bohong lo! Mana mereka?!" kata Miss Simian, memeras dengan lebih galak. "Saya nggak tahu, bu…" kata mas-mas malang tadi.

Lantaslah, Pluto menonjok mas-mas malang tadi di muka, dan tak heran mas tadi langsung mati dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Lihat itu! Si Pluto udah nggak bisa dimaafkan! Kita mesti menghadapi dia!" kata Kenta. "Iya, mereka juga udah memalak pedagang yang tidak bersalah, sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan!" kata Darwin. "Apa boleh buat, ayo kita lawan mereka!" kata Penny.

Para Murid Silat Adil Besar segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, dan Gumball menonjok salah satu anak buah utusan Pluto dari belakang. "Siapa itu?!" kata prajurit itu ngamuk. "Ayo sini, pengecut!" kata Kenta. "Murid-murid Silat Adil Besar! Akhirnya kalian ketemu juga!" seru Miss Simian.

"Memangnya kami pengecut, yang mau melarikan diri dari orang-orang macam kalian!" seru Benkei. "Kalau kalian memang pesilat sejati, ayo lawan kami!" kata Penny.

Para musuh menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta. Para pahlawan segera menendang mereka dengan jurus andalan mereka. Tak heran mereka mudah sekali dikalahkan.

Namun, karena musuh mereka sebegitu banyaknya, mereka kelelahan juga. "Sial, mereka nggak ada habis-habisnya!" seru Ginga. "Kita nggak ada pilihan lain! Kita mesti buka buku itu!" kata Gumball. "Tapi kalau dibuka, buku itu bakalan menghilang!" kata Penny. "Kalian bertiga dan Chris, cepat buka buku itu!" kata Benkei. "Iya, larilah selagi kami mengurus para musuh!" seru Darwin.

"Baiklah, kami akan menuruti kalian, dan kalian tolong hati-hati!" kata Ginga. Dia, Gumball, Chris dan Penny berlari kencang ke arah titik aman dari lokasi perang.

Sayangnya, Pluto dan Miss Simian menyadarinya. "Mereka mau lari! Ayo, prajurit! Tangkap mereka dan rebut buku itu!" seru Miss Simian.

**Selesai deh, chapter ini. Aku kira ini adalah chapter terpendek dari semua chapter.**


	7. Beating the Silat Evildoers

**Nah, setelah aku mengurus cerita-cerita baruku, ****Doom of The Dark Power to the Watterson**** dan ****Dark Dragon Emperor Returns,**** aku akan balik untuk mengudus cerita ini.**

**Nah, ini dimana semua kejahatan mulai dikalahkan...**

**Chapter 7- Beating the Silat Evildoers**

****Ginga, Gumball, Chris dan Penny berlari ke daerah hutan Jakarta, sementara Miss Simian mengejar. Kelelahan berlari, mereka beristirahat. "Mau sampai manapun, Miss Simian tetap akan mengejar kita!" kata Ginga.

"Kita mesti nyari tempat yang aman!" kata Gumball. "Kayaknya di situ, tuh!" Penny menunjuk ke arah suatu semak-semak. "Ide bagus!" kata Ginga.

Mereka masuk ke dalam semak-semak itu. Ginga segera membuka buku itu dan mempelajari: UPGRADE KEKUATAN BINATANG: TIRUKAN JURUS INI. Mereka terus mempelajari, dan akhirnya mereka baru akan mempelajari bagaimana hal terakhir yang harus dilakukan, tetapi Miss Simian melabrak mereka.

"Ketahuan kalian, para murid udik!" kata Miss Simian. "Miss Simian, aku lawanmu!" kata Penny. Keduanya langsung bertarung mati-matian. Penny awalnya tidak ada tandingannya dengan Miss Simian, tapi sejak ia belajar dari buku itu, dia menjadi sangat kuat dan sebanding dengan Miss Simian. Keduanya bertarung mati-matian. Miss Simian tidak mau mengalah meskipun ia sudah tua bangka.

Saat Ginga dan Gumball masih sibuk mempelajari silat, tiba-tiba beberapa anak buah Black Silat Men membungkam mulut mereka. "Aaaah, lepasin!" seru Ginga. "Serahin dulu tuh buku!" kata Bodot sambil membungkam Chris. "Penny, tolong!" seru Gumball.

"Ginga, Gumball!" kata Penny panik. Miss Simian memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menonjok Penny di muka, dan Penny jatuh tersungkur. "PENNY, TIDAK!" teriak Ginga dan Gumball. Chris juga kewalahan menghadapi Bodot. Mereka sedang dalam situasi paling bahaya.

Di pasar, Darwin, Kenta, Bobert dan Benkei juga kewalahan. Pasukannya begitu banyak sehingga mereka dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah.

Balik di hutan, Ginga dan Gumball berusaha tetap tenang dan mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk melepaskan diri. Ginga berusaha meniup buku itu ke halaman terakhir bab upgrade. Ternyata usahanya berhasil total, halaman terakhir terlihat dan Ginga, Chris dan Gumball mempelajari isinya.

Miss Simian menduduki Penny yang terpuruk. "Akan kubuat nasibmu sama seperti ayahmu, Penny Fitzgerald!" kata Miss Simian, mengepalkan tangannya dan akan menonjok Penny, tapi baru saja dia akan melakukannya, Ginga, Chris dan Gumball mengalahkan Bodot dan anak buahnya. "Ya ampun, Bodot!" seru Miss Simian, panik. Penny yang berada di ujung tanduk segera memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk memukul Miss Simian.

Miss Simian kali ini tersungkur pingsan. Penny buru-buru mempelajari bab upgrade dan buku itu pun menghilang.

Balik di pasar, Darwin, Kenta, Bobert dan Benkei berada di ujung tanduk dan Pluto berkata, "Kalian semua itu nggak bisa ngelawan aku, tahu. Aku akan mempelajari buku silat sakti itu dan kalian bakalan mati!" kata Pluto.

"Terlambat kamu, Pluto!" Gumball berkata. "Hah! Apa maksudmu?" Pluto kaget. "Kami sudah belajar dari buku itu! Dan buku itu sudah menghilang!" kata Ginga. Mendengar kata Ginga, semua prajurit Pluto berlaro tunggang-langgang karena ketakutan. "Kami sudah mengalahkan Bodot dan Miss Simian, juga semua prajurit Black Silat Men! Dan semua prajuritmu lari! Rasakan itu Pluto!" kata Penny. "Apa- Buku itu telah menghilang? Hadapi aku kalau begitu, brengsek!" kata Pluto marah. "Oke, ayo. Kamu jual, kami beli." kata Gumball.

Empat master silat itu langsung bahu-membahu menghadapi Pluto. Pluto ternyata sekuat tiga orang master silat. Dia susah banget dikalahkan. Untung ketiga master silat itu lebih pintar dibandingkan Pluto dan mereka terus menghindar, sampai Pluto kelelahan dan mereka menendang Pluto. Pluto telah kalah, dan dia dihukum mati.

Ginga, Chris, Gumball dan Penny kemudian dielu-elukan seluruh murid Silat Adil Besar, dan mereka diangkat jadi pahlawan-pahlawan silat. Untuk mengajari silat, mereka bersama teman-teman dekat Ginga dan Gumball memberi contoh silat. Pertama adalah Ginga dan Gumball.

"Siap, Gumball?" tanya Ginga. "Oke!" kata Gumball. BAK! Terdemgar tendangan yang mengakhiri cerita ini.

**Tamat**

**Gimana ceritanya, bagus? Maaf, kalau cerita ini kepanjangan soalnya aku nggak punya banyak waktu.**


End file.
